THIRD PERSON
by Minerva Huang
Summary: [REPUBLISH] honestly author agak shock ff ini dihapus sebelumnya .Chanbaek.EXO.Yaoi.RnR.DLDR


**Title : THIRD PERSON**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

.

.

.

Sesosok namja mungil dengan eyelinernya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap salju yang berjatuhan dari luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Salah satu tangannya menopang dagunya sebagai penyangga, menjaga-jaga apabila ia terkantuk dan wajahnya mencium permukaan meja dengan tidak elit. Ia mendesah pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, sepertinya namanya baru saja disebut.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Ah, benar...memang namanya yang dipanggil.

"Ne?"

"Apa pemandangan diluar lebih menarik dibanding pelajaranku?" Baekhyun menatap datar sosok berkacamata dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku,Park Seonsaengnim..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Seonsaengnim pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan pelajaran yang semula tertunda.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya diatas ditumpukan salju. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Dari hari ke hari suhu udara semakin dingin, Baekhyun bahkan lupa berapa lapis baju yang ia kenakan. Mengingat ia adalah tipe orang yang amat tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

Ia mengusap bahu mungilnya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bayangan segelas coklat panas membuatnya semangat untuk cepat sampai dirumah.

**CKLEK...**

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Seperti biasa, lampu rumah selalu dimatikan jika tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Baekhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Dan begitu lampu dinyalakan, pemandangan familiar menyapa penglihatannya.

Seperti biasa, rumah ini terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Banyak barang-barang yang diletakkan tidak pada tempatnya. Beberapa pasang sepatu dan benda-benda lain berserakan di lantai.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan tidak mendapati apapun diatas meja. Hanya sebuah note kecil yang ditempelkan dikulkas. Ia berjalan gontai lalu meraih note tersebut.

**Eomma tidak membuat makanan hari ini. Buatlah mie instan,masih ada satu di lemari. Eomma pulang malam hari ini jadi kau tidur duluan saja jika mengantuk.**

Baekhyun mendengus lalu membuang note tersebut ditempat sampah. Bukan hal asing lagi jika Eommanya bersikap seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu persis apa pekerjaan Eomma nya. Semenjak Appa mereka meninggalkan mereka demi wanita lain, Eomma Baekhyun lebih sering menyibukkan diri di luar. Katanya sih bekerja, hingga pada suatu hari Baekhyun mendapati Eomma nya memasuki hotel bersama sesosok ahjusshi. Dan pada malam harinya baekhyun dikejutkan dengan jumlah uang yang Eomma nya perlihatkan kepadanya.

"Eomma, darimana uang-uang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Eomma Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengitung uang tersebut lalu menyerahkan beberapa bagian pada baekhyun.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Yang penting kau teruskan saja sekolahmu, biar Eomma yang mencari uang untuk biaya hidup kita..."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Eommanya yang kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan make up lalu memoleskannya kewajah cantiknya. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan Eommanya tertarik dengan benda-benda seperti itu. Baekhyun lebih menyukai Eommanya yang dulu, yang tetap terlihat cantik meski tanpa lipstick merah menyala dan eyeliner tebalnya. Baekhyun lebih menyukai Eommanya dengan celemek dibanding dengan pakaian glamor yang terbalut ditubuhnya. Baekhyun lebih menyukai Eomma nya yang menyambutnya dengan makanan diatas meja daripada Eommanya yang menyodorkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu darimana asalnya.

Baekhyun rindu kehidupannya yang dulu.

.

Setelah cukup lama mengabaikan TV yang terus menyala, baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Tidak peduli seberapa dingin malam ini, baekhyun lebih suka mencari keramaian daripada kesepian dirumah.

Klub malam menjadi tujuan Baekhyun kali ini. Tempat ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Baekhyun sudah sering berjalan-jalan sendirian ketika suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak. Baekhyun sudah menyusuri banyak tempat sendirian. Ia akan menuruti kemanapun kakinya membawanya. Namun jika kedua kaki baekhyun menginginkannya untuk melompat dari air terjun niagara, mungkin itu suatu pengecualian.

"Kau kemari Baek?" Tanya seorang bartender pada baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sering kesini jadi tidak heran bartender disini lumayan mengenalnya.

"Ne,Sehun..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau pesan apa?" Tanya bartender yang diketahui bernama Sehun tersebut.

"Seperti biasa..." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Sehun kemudian mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambilkan pesanan Baekhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pesanan Baekhyun datang dan Baekhyun langsung meneguk minumannya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hei,minumlah perlahan..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun perlahan menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Park...Park seonsaengnim?" Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan mabuk menyipitkan matanya. Menurutnya mustahil jika seonsaengnimnya yang cupu dan berkacamata itu pergi ketempat seperti ini. Tapi...sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini benar-benar mirip dengan Park seonsaengnim. Hanya gaya berpakaiannya yang berubah dan ia tidak memakai kacamata.

"kau...Byun Baekhyun? Sedang apa murid Sma sepertimu datang ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya sosok tersebut tidak kalah kaget.

"Hanya melepas penat setelah seharian menerima pelajaran darimu, Park seonsaengnim..." Jawab Baekhyun ketus sambil meneguk minumannya. Park seonsaengnim terkekeh lalu meneguk minumannya habis.

"jangan memanggilku seformal itu...kita tidak sedang berada dilingkungan sekolah..."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"...Panggil aku Chanyeol saja..." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol..." Ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai dansa.

"Mau berdansa?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu mengetahui lagu yang saat ini dimainkan adalah lagu favoritenya.

"Baiklah..."

.

"Apa kau sering kemari? Kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan suasana disini..." Tanya Chanyeol. Suasana lantai dansa yang ramai dan sesak serta suara musik yang menggema membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus mendekatkan posisi mereka.

"Begitulah...aku selalu kemari jika bosan..." Jawab baekhyun sekenanya sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku selalu kemari jika aku lelah dengan urusan kantor. Terlebih lagi ketika aku harus mengurusi murid nakal dikelasku..." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun. Menekankan kata nakal dalam kalimatnya. Bekhyun tersenyum, ia tahu pasti yang Chanyeol maksud adalah dirinya.

"Seberapa nakal dia?" Tanya baekhyun. Kondisinya yang setengah mabuk membuat tingkahnya lebih agresif. Dengan perlahan ia menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Baekhyun. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama hingga Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman penuh gairah.

"Seberapa indah desahanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya dan kemudian mengulum telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Pengaruh alkohol membuat libidonya naik dengan mudah.

"Berikan servis terbaikmu dan aku akan mendesah seindah mungkin..." Jawab baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah saat merasakan jemari panjang mulai bergerak kebagian selangkahannya.

"Aku ingin mengeceknya terlebih dahulu..."

"Ahhh...aasshh!" baekhyun memekik dan mendesah tepat ditelinga Chanyeol saat Chanyeol meremas miliknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia dan Chanyeol tiba disalah satu kamar di dalam klub tersebut. Chanyeol langsung mengunci pintu dan mematikan beberapa lampu. Manik hitamnya langsung mengarah pada Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring tidak berdaya diatas kasur. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya memerah. Ia menyingkap kaosnya hingga sebatas dada memperlihatkan kedua nipple nya yang sudah menegang. Dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya kearah Chanyeol sambil menggosok-gosok sendiri juniornya yang terbungkus celana.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahh..." Rengek Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya lalu dengan perlahan merangkak keatas tubuh baekhyun. Memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kaki Baekhyun hingga milik keduanya bergesekan. Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas kepalanya dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak-gerak kekanan dan kekiri untuk menambah sensasi nikmat.

"Julurkan lidahmu..." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurut dan menjulurkan lidah panjangnya. Dan Chanyeol langsung mengulum lidah baekhyun bagai permen.

"Mmmmngh..."

Setelah puas bermain lidah, Chanyeol kemudian duduk diatas paha baekhyun dan melucuti kaos namja dibawahnya. Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah pun bergantian melepas kaos Chanyeol.

"Oohhh...Ngnnhhh...annhh..." Desah Baekhyun saat merasakan dadanya diremas-remas dan nipplenya dipelintir oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap sayu Baekhyun yang bergerak resah dibawahnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya lalu menjilati tonjolan kecil tersebut bergantian. Baekhyun menekan-nekan kepala Chanyeol agar tetap menempel didadanya. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak semakin turun hingga berhadapan dengan resleting celana Baekhyun. Ia menempelkan wajahnya pada junior Baekhyun yang terbungkus celana dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya gelisah.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka celana jeans Baekhyun lengkap dengan underware nya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat yang sedang terbaring dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Chanyeol kemudian menindih Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tangan besarnya bergerak mengusap junior Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh...Chanyeol..." Desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tersenyum menatap ekspresi kenikmatan Baekhyun saat juniornya dimanjakan. Melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat celananya semakin sesak.

"Enak? Kau mau lebih hmm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tangannya mengocok milik Baekhyun perlahan dari bawah keatas. Ia menggenggamnya dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat.

"Le...lebih cepat..Ahhhh!" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol lalu mengulum telinga Chanyeol.

"Se...seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan Baekhyun mengangguk . Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bokong Baekhyun lalu menusuk-nusuk menggunakan lidahnya. Baekhyun mencengkeram seprai menahan sensasi nikmat luar biasa di lubangnya. Ia melingkarkan kakinya disekitar area leher Chanyeol.

"Ce...cepatlah~" Desah Baekhyun tidak sabar saat Chanyeol malah mengulur waktu dengan memberikan kissmark di area paha bagian dalamnya.

Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan melepas celananya hingga keduanya sama-sama naked. Ia kemudian melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan memposisikan miliknya didepan hole baekhyun.

"AHHH!" baekhyun berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan benda tumpul memasuki lubangnya. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah namun Chanyeol dengan segera membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman lembut. Baekhyun menyambut ciuman tersebut dengan senang hati sambil sesekali memekik dan mencakar punggung Chanyeol saat merasakan holenya seperti dirobek ketika milik Chanyeol bergerak semakin dalam.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah tidak segelisah tadi. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengusap pelipis baekhyun yang basah akibat keringat dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kamar tersebut kemudian dipenuhi oleh suara desahan dan erangan Baekhyun. Hentakan Chanyeol didalam hole nya membuatnya terbuai. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia klimaks dan sudah berapa kali Chanyeol mengubah posisi bercinta mereka.

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah bayangan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan kenikmatan diatasnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan yang pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatannya adalah sosok namja yang tengah terlelap dihadapannya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga baekhyun sepenuhnya tersadar dan membulatkan matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya telanjang bulat dengan banyak kissmark di area dada dan lehernya. Dan jangan lupakan rasa sakiy dibagian bokongnya.

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol terbangun dan menatap dirinya tengah kebingungan.

"...Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga terlihat kaget. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Kita berdua mabuk semalam...Dan...disinilah kita sekarang..." Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga tidak begitu ingat seberapa mabuk ia semalam hingga berakhir bersama muridnya dikamar ini.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga suara ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan mengangkat teleponnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya merona melihat Chanyeol tidak mengenakan apapun. Terlebih lagi ketika matanya tanpa sengaja berhenti diselangkangan Chanyeol dan mendapati benda panjang tengah menggantung disana.

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan ponselnya dan Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah kali ini.

"Emmm...sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Biar aku yang membayar semuanya..."Ucap Chanyeol canggung. Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa membalik wajahnya.

"...Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol hat-hati.

"...Aku tidak apa-apa...maaf soal semalam" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Soal semalam...maukah kau berjanji tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"...Tenang saja. Aku juga tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara membocorkan hal seperti ini..." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

"...terima kasih,Baekhyun..."

"Sama-sama, seonsaengnim..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menuju rumahnya. Begitu ia membuka kenop pintu ia mendapati Eomma nya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Darimana saja kau semalam?" Tanya Eomma Baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Baekhyun menatap Eomma nya datar sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Aku menginap dirumah temanku..."

"Mengapa tidak memberi tahu Eomma terlebih dahulu?! Eomma mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Oh jadi sekarang Eomma peduli padaku? Apa aku perlu pergi tanpa ijin dulu baru Eomma mau mencariku?!"

"Baek...sejak kapan kau berani berbicara kasar seperti itu?!" Eomma baekhyun mulai meninggikan volume suaranya. Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosinya, ia mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga jarinya memutih.

"...Sejak Eomma pergi bersama ahjusshi-ahujusshi tidak jelas dan mengabaikan anak kandungmu sendiri..."

Baekhyun belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan kalimat yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi diotaknya buyar seketika begitu merasakan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

Eommanya tengah menatapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eomma tidak pernah mengabaikanmu...sekalipun tidak pernah..."

"Jika memang Eomma tidak mengabaikanku, bagaimana bisa Eomma menelantarku seperti ini?! Eomma tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku menghabiskan liburan dirumah sendirian dirumah! Eomma tidak tahu perasaanku ketika aku harus mengurusi diriku sendiri ketika aku sedang sakit! Dan Eomma bahkan tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku!"

Baekhyun merasakan sakit dihatinya ketika mengatakan itu semua. Tenggorokannya serasa kering dan panas. Air matanya tidak bisa keluar sebab sudah terlalu lama ia menahannya.

Eomma Baekhyun hanya terdiam kembali ketika Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar dengan sangat keras.

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

.

Chanyeol terlihat mencari-cari seseorang di koridor kelas. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari sambil sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau Do KyungSoo?" Sapa Chanyeol pada salah satu murid.

"Ne, ada apa Park Seonsaengnim?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Apa Baekhyun masuk kelas hari ini? Aku sudah memanggilnya keruanganku tapi ia tidak datang sampai sekarang..."

"Oh..dia masuk kelas tadi pagi. Tapi ia meminta izin ke UKS pada jam kedua. Katanya tidak enak badan..." Jawab KyungSoo. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang UKS.

.

Chanyeol membuka ruang kesehatan perlahan. Suasana terlihat sepi dan seperti tidak ada siapapun didalamnya. Hingga ia melihat bayangan seseorang dari salah satu tempat tidur yang tertutup korden.

"Ternyata kau disini..." Chanyeol menghela nafas begitu mendapati Baekhyun tengah terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tatapan baekhyun kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan. Ia hanya melirik Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengalihkan padangannya.

"Kau mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah berkaitan dengan nilaimu. Aku sudah memanggilmu ke ruangan tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu..." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Sekolah meminta orang tuamu untuk datang..." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Selain sebagai guru matematika, Chanyeol juga pengurus kesiswaan disekolah ini. Jadi ia bertanggung jawab mengurusi siswa-siswa yang bermasalah. Dan Baekhyun termasuk kedalamnya.

"...Percuma, mereka tidak akan datang..." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Appa mu bekerja?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, entah mengapa ia merasa penasaran.

"Appa meninggalkan kami demi wanita lain...mustahil aku memintanya datang kesekolah jika aku saja tidak tahan melihat wajahnya" Jawab baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam, ia menatap wajah pucat baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus keatas.

"...bagaimana dengan Eomma mu?"

"Aku jarang bertemu Eomma...Ia selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa banyak ahjusshi yang pergi bersamanya..." Arah pembicaraan Baekhyun mulai ngelantur. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun hal ia tangkap dari kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun adalah bahwa baekhyun sedang berada dalam masalah.

Dan dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bergetar dan ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dan begitu kami bertemu, ia menamparku..."

"..."

"Jika Eomma datang kemari, apa kata teman-temanku nanti? Aku belum siap disebut sebagai anak dari seorang wanita penghibur..."

"..."

"Kalau saja Appa dan Eomma tidak berpisah, aku pasti akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan menjadi sekacau ini..." Baekhyun terdengar serak di akhir kalimatnya.

"...Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol perlihat panik Ia mendekatkan kursinya kearah tempat tidur dimana Baekhyun masih terisak dalam keadaan berbaring. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil namun masih menutup mata dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat air mata Baekhyun menetes dari sisi kanan dan kiri pipinya.

"Apa ini sakit?" Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh salah satu area dipipi Baekhyun. Terlihat sedikit tanda kebiruan wajah putihnya.

"Sa...sakit...uuuhh~"

Chanyeol tidak tahu darimana ia mendapat ide untuk melepaskan kedua tangan baekhyun yang menutup matanya. Ia menghapus air mata baekhyun yang terus mengalir dan mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun yang membiru. Baekhyun terlihat sangat rapuh. Isakan tertahannya justru membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Baekhyun terus menangis hingga ia lelah dan matanya perlahan mulai meredup.

"Tidurlah..." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang berada dekat dengannya hingga perlahan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Hari sudah sore dan ia tidak begitu ingat sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Badannya sudah terasa lebih baik kali ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" baekhyun menoleh begitu suara seseorang menyapa pendengarannya. Chanyeol tengah terduduk disampingnya. Dan Baekhyun mendapati jari mereka berdua bertautan.

"...Ini...jam berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jam 5 sore...kau tertidur lumayan lama..." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku, sejujurnya perutnya terasa sangat lapar.

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap sosok mungil yang tengah menyantap makanan dengan sangat lahap. Sesekali ia menyodorkan makanan miliknya kepada sosok dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya baekhyun.

"...Aku masih kenyang..." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"hei,baekhyun..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tahu hari ini ada festival lampion ditaman kota?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu...memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kesana. Mau menemaniku?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa moodnya berbalik 180 derajat begitu melihat berbagai macam hiasan lampu warna warni di festival tersebut. Beberapa kali ia meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambil fotonya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuruti permintaannya. Mereka juga menikmati beberapa permainan yang disuguhkan di festival tersebut. Butuh perjuangan berat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan permainan dan mendapatkan hadiah terbaik.

"Kau suka bonekanya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat sangat mungil dengan boneka beruang berwarna biru langit berukuran raksasa dipelukannya. Boneka tersebut menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu dan bulunya terasa sangat halus. Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berbicara pada boneka tersebut.

"...kau bilang apa tadi?" Baekhyun sejenak tersadar dari dunia imajinasinya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kau suka bonekanya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku suuuuuka sekali! Terima kasih seonsaengnim..."

.

Keduanya tengah berada diparkiran. Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berada didepan pintu mobil.

"Rumahmu dimana? Akan kuantar kau pulang..."

"...Aku tidak mau pulang..."

Chanyeol mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan boneka beruang dipelukannya. Masih terlihat dengan jelas kesedihan diwajahnya. Ia tahu dengan jelas alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak mau pulang.

"Kalau seonsaengnim mau pulang duluan,tidak apa-apa...aku akan pergi kerumah salah satu temanku didekat sini..." jawab baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah berlawanan hingga Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya. Keduanya bertatapan lumayan lama.

"Mau ke apartemenku?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar. Butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah dipipinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menyalakan TV begitu tiba di apartemen miliknya. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sedangkan Chanyeol langsung menuju dapur membuatkan minuman.

Apartemen Chanyeol tergolong kecil namun entah mengapa Baekyun langsung merasa nyaman berada disana.

Chanyeol kambali dengan beberapa snack dan 2 cangkir coklat panas. Baekhyun meraih pocky stick dari nampan dengan antusias.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat suka yang rasa coklat!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan benda panjang tersebut ke kemudian menonton acara di televisi dalam diam. Sesekali tertawa bersama melihat adegan lucu disana. Chanyeol sedikit menelan air liurnya melihat baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati pocky sticknya. Ia meraih bungkus pocky stick tersebut namun ternyata isinya sudah habis.

"Kau menghabiskannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Satu-satunya pocky stick yang tersisa hanya yang terdapat dimulutnya. Pocky sticknya masih utuh namun ujungnya sudah digigit oleh Baekhyun.

Entah dorongan darimana, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pocky stick di mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit laget, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam ditempat.

Chanyeol menggigit ujung pocky stick tersebut dan mengunyahnya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya bergerak seirama hingga pocky stick tersebut semakin lama semakin pendek. Begitu hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, keduanya bertatapan sejanak. Chanyeol kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa pocky stick tersebut.

Otomatis bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Begitu pocky stick tersebut habis tak tersisa, kedua masih tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak memangut bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambut dengan membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membersihkan sisa pocky stick tadi.

Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat tubuhnya menempel satu sama lain. Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat saat tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungnya tak beraturan. Keduanya mulai mengabaikan siaran di TV dan tenggelam dalam aktivitas mereka.

"Mmmh...ahhh..hosh..hosh..." Baekhyun mendesah begitu ciuman tersebut terlepas. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terengah-engah. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan dan mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kemudian mematikan TV dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Keduanya tengah terduduk diatas kasur dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Chanyeol perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing seragam baekhyun. Keduanya masih enggan melepas tatapan satu sama lain.

Begitu kancing sepenuhnya terlepas, Chanyeol melepas seragam baekhyun perlahan hingga tubuh bagian atas baekhyun tidak terbalut apapun. Baekhyun menahan desahannya begitu merasakan bahunya dihisap dan di gigiti oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memberi tanda diarea leher dan dadanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kemudian menidurkan Baekhyun perlahan dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman panas. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan membuka resleting celana Baekhyun kemudian menariknya kebawah hingga tubuh Baekhyun terekspose seluruhnya.

Chanyeol melepas kemejanya dengan tidak sabaran dan membuangnya asal. Lalu melebarkan kedua kaki baekhyun dan mengusap paha bagian dalam baekhyun.

"Ahhh...mmmmh..." Baekhyun mendesah ketika merasakan miliknya dihisap kuat oleh Chanyeol. Ia mendapati kepala Chanyeol tengah bergerak naik dan turun di selangkangannya. Pikirannya perlahan lahan kosong seiring kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghisap milik Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan sambil menggesekkan kedua kakinya di seprei tersebut. Desahan kenikmatannya justru membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang.

Baekhyun memelintir nipplenya sendiri untuk menambah sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak ketika mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari milik Baekhyun dan kembali menciumi area wajah Baekhyun.

"Celanamu...buka celanamu.." Pinta baekhyun sambil menarik-narik celana Chanyeol. Chanyeol menurut dan secepat mungkin menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali meniduri Baekhyun dan mempertemukan junior keduanya. Keduanya kemudian saling memangut lidah dengan menggerak gerakkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Dengan tangan mereka yang bergerak nakal menggerayangi tubuh lawan mainnya. Sesekali mendesah kenikmatan diantara ciuman tersebut. Keduanya menghabiskan sekitar 2 jam untuk bermain diatas ranjang. Mengotori hampir seluruh permukaan seprei dengan keringat dan cairan mereka. Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara, hanya desahan Baekhyun yang bersahutan dan erangan tertahan Chanyeol saat juniornya dijepit oleh hole Baekhyun. Mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dikamar mandi.

Namun sepertinya mandi bersama bukanlah ide yang tepat. Justru itu menjadi tema baru untuk sex mereka yang berikutnya. Terlihat dari pantulan wajah kenikmatan Baekhyun dikaca kamar mandi. Ia tengah berdiri di bawah shower sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Sesekali melirik kearah bawah, mengecek sejauh mana Chanyeol memanjakan juniornya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian hari itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Diluar jam pelajaran, Chanyeol selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun. Seperti pasangan kasmaran pada umumnya, mereka selalu berbagi ciuman dan pelukan ditiap kesempatan.

Chanyeol semakin memahami Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sering berbagi cerita dan menertawakan hal memalukan bersama.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa hatinya sepenuh ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol mengisi seluruh ruang kosong dalam hatinya.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah berbagi kehangatan dibalik selimut tebal mereka. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian ini. Sweater baekhyun tidak cukup membuatnya merasa hangat hingga ia meminta Chanyeol mengambilkan selimut tebal untuknya.

"Masih dingin?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau manja sekali..." Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menikmati detak jantung Chanyeol yang terdengar tepat ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian terlihat berpikir.

"Kau cerewet, manja, dan seenaknya..." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"hahaha tapi aku menyukainya. Aku hanya tidak suka jika melihatmu menangis..."

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Seperti anak anjing yang dibuang majikannya dan tersesat di jalanan..." Ucap Chanyeol. Dan sedetik berikutnya ia kembali meringis merasakan cubitan di perutnya. Tawa Chanyeol pecah.

"hahaha makanya jangan pernah menangis, aku tidak akan tega melihatnya..."

"Maka dari itu, kau harus terus membuatku tersenyum..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku janji..."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Menikmati suasana hening tersebut hingga tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol terlihat serius dengan ponselnya.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi sekarang..." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih mantelnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak akan lama-lama kan?" Tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol berbalik dan kemudian berjalan mendekat. Menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama..." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Namun entah mengapa setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun merasa akan ada kemungkinan Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menanti jam pelajaran berikutnya dengan semangat. Ia menunggu sosok berkacamata muncul dibalik pintu dan menyapa seisi ruangan ini. Namun hingga 30 menit kemudian, kelas masih kosong dan murid-murid sudah mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Suasana kelas murid gaduh hingga pintu terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hari ini aku yang mengajar kalian, sebab Park seonsaengnim sedang ada urusan mendadak..." Lee seonsaengnim berkata sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya diatas meja.

Baekhyun terlihat penasaran, tidak biasanya Chanyeol absen mengajar seperti hari ini. Apa urusan kemarin belum selesai? Baekhyun sempat mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol namun belum ada balasan hingga detik ini. Baekhyun pun membuka buku catatannya dengan perasaan gelisah.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya didepan ruang guru. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan ia yakin sebentar lagi guru-guru akan keluar dari ruangan mereka. Baekhyun harap Chanyeol sedang berada didalam. Baekhyun sudah membeli tiket bioskop untuk mereka berdua. Sudah jauh-jauh hari Baekhyun menanti pemutaran perdana film tersebut dan Chanyeol berjanji akan menemaninya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lee seonsaengnim terkejut mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian didepan ruang guru.

"Aku menunggu Park seonsaengnim. Ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan..." Jawab Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia berbohong.

"Oh...sayang sekali Park seonsaengnim tidak masuk hari ini. Kau bisa meletakkan tugasmu diatas meja ...aku akan menunggu sebab aku yang bertugas mengunci ruangan ini.." Ucap Lee seonsaengnim.

Baekhyun pun –demi melancarkan aksi bohongnya- berpura-pura masuk dan mencari meja Chanyeol dan melihat-lihat. Begitu tiba di meja Chanyeol, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah foto terselip diantara tumpukan kertas diatas meja Chanyeol. Ia menarik kertas foto tersebut.

Dan seketika ia merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

Chanyeol tengah berpose bersama sesosok yeoja di foto tersebut. Keduanya terlihat bahagia bersama. Yeoja tersebut terlihat cantik dan dewasa. Rambutnya panjang dan terkesan feminim serta keibuan. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu yeoja tersebut.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian baekhyun adalah...keduanya mengenakan cincin pernikahan dijari manis mereka masing-masing.

"Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah selesai?" Suara Lee seonsaengnim nyaris membuat baekhyun terlonjak. Ia mengembalikan foto tersebut ke tempatnya dan kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Pandangannya kosong. Bayangan tentang foto tadi benar-benar membuatnya lupa bahwa cuaca sedang sangat dingin dan ia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah tanpa mantel ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol sudah menikah...

Dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia difoto tersebut...

Apa aku ini selingkuhannya?

Atau hanya pelampiasannya?

Baekhyun menatap kosong dua buah tiket ditangannya. Sangat disayangkan jika ia tidak menonton film padahal ia sudah mahal-mahal membelinya.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun. Menyandarkan dirinya disalah satu kursi penonton didalam bioskop.

Meski film yang diputar bergenre humor-romantis, namun Baekhyun mendapati dirinya menangis sesegukan diakhir film tersebut. Ia seharusnya tertawa seperti penonton lain saat ini, ia seharusnya duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol, ia seharusnya tidak dikasihani oleh penonton disebelahnya yang memberikan sekotak tissue padanya.

"Hei, kau butuh tissue?" seorang yeoja menyodorkan tissue pada baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggumamkan terima kasih dan meraih tissue tersebut.

.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol malam harinya. Ia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal dan mencoba beberapa panggilan ke ponsel Chanyeol. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba namun tidak ada balasan.

Chanyeol...dimana kau sekarang? Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasanmu...

Baekhyun pun meletakkan ponselnya dibalik bantal dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Jika ia terjaga lebih lama ia yakin ia akan menangisi kekasihnya hingga pagi menjemput.

Keesokan harinya...

Baekhyun masih tidak mendapati sosok Chanyeol diruang guru. Ia terlihat mondar mandir dengan gelisah.

"Kau masih menunggu Park seonsaengnim?" Lee seonsaengnim datang dan langsung menyapa Baekhyun.

"N...Ne, aku ingin menanyakan tugasku..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, beliau mengambil cuti beberapa minggu. Ia memutuskan untuk cuti sementara waktu sambil menunggu istrinya keluar dari rumah sakit..."

"Istri?"

"Ne...istri Park seonsaengnim koma setahun belakangan ini, dan baru sadar beberapa hari lalu. Memang tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menikah mengingat ia belum lama mengajar disini. Hanya aku dan beberapa teman dekatnya yang mengetahuinya. Kami berencana menjenguk istrinya sepulang kerja nanti..." Jawab lee seonsaengnim. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga jarinya memutih.

"Byun baekhyun?"

"A..Ah, ne? Baiklah kalau begitu... terima kasih seonsaengim. Aku permisi dulu..." Pamit Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan menjauh.

.

Nyonya Byun berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. High heels membuat kakinya terasa sangat pegal. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati sepatu Baekhyun tergeletak didepan pintu. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun pulang lebih awal.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan seisi rumahnya. Berantakan dan tidak terurus. Nyonya Byun mengehela nafas sambil membuang tasnya asal

Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang terisak dan didalam kamar mandi.

"Baek? Kau didalam?" Nyonya Byun menempelkan telinganya dipintu kamar mandi. Matanya membulat mendapati suara isakan baekhyun semakin keras.

"Baek?! Kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya changi!" Nyonya Byun mulai panik dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Ia langsung masuk begitu mengetahui pintu tidak terkunci.

Dan hatinya terasa teriris mendapati baekhyun tengah memeluk kedua lututnya dibawah shower dengan seragam yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menggigit bibirnya. nyonya Byun langsung mematikan shower dan mengambilkan handuk untuk anaknya.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?! Kenapa menangis?" Nyonya Byun mengangkat wajah baekhyun dan ia melihat wajah Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya basah dan matanya membengkak.

"Cha...chanyeol...uhhh~ Chanyeol...Eomma...hiks...hiks..." Nyonya Byun tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun. Ia hanya terdiam ketika tiba-tiba baekhyun memeluknya dan menangis dibahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa...Eomma disini..."

.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika Eommanya mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan piyama. Kini ia tengah duduk disisi tempat tidur dengan Eommanya yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya nyonya Byun setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sejenak menatap Eommanya. Sudah lama rasanya Eommanya tidak menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku ingin sup..." Jawab Baekhyun. Eomma Baekhyun mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eomma Baekhyun kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi sup didalamnya. Lengkap dengan segelas air mineral dan beberapa butir obat. Badan Baekhyun sedikit panas sebab ia terlalu lama berada dibawah guyuran shower.

Baekhyun menyantap sup tersebut dengan lahap. Ketika sup tersebut menyapa lidahnya, entah mengapa ia benar-benar merindukan masakan Eommanya. Ia menghabiskan sup tersebut tanpa sisa lalu meraih segelas air dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

Entah mengapa, melihat baekhyun menghabiskan masakan buatannya membuat Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah..." Ucap nyonya Byun sambil membersihkan piring Baekhyun. Kemudian berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Eomma..." Panggil Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berbaring sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Ne?"

"...Selamat malam..."

"Selamat malam, baekhyun..." Nyonya Byun tersenyum lalu mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar.

Sepertinya suasana rumah malam ini terasa lebih hangat.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya begitu suara alarm seakan hendak memecah gendang telinganya. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengecek sesuatu disana.

Namun tidak ada satupun pesan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah dan kemudian meletakkan ponselnya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Selamat pagi,chagi..." Baekhyun sedikit kaget sebab dimeja makan sudah tersedia sarapan. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya

"Selamat pagi Eomma..." jawab baekhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari menu sarapan yang terlihat enak. Nyonya Byun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Ayo kita sarapan..."

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak hari dimana Chanyeol tidak mengabari Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol saat ini. Dalam hati ia berusaha melupakan Chanyeol mengingat namja tersebut ternyata sudah mempunyai istri. Tapi...semakin ia berusaha melupakannya, Baekhyun malah semakin merindukan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membagikan nilai ujian kalian..." Ucap Lee seonsaengnim sambil memeriksa beberapa lembar kerja siswa ditangannnya.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Baekhyun yang semula melamun menatap jendela sedikit kaget saat namanya dipanggil. Lee seonsaengnim tengah menatapnya sambil menyodorkan lembar jawabannya. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil hasil ujiannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian bibir baekhyun mengukir senyum.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mendapatkan nilai 100 di ujian matematikanya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota. Akhir tahun akan tiba beberapa hari lagi dan suasana lota menjadi lebih ramai dan indah dari hari biasanya. Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti disebuah toko boneka dan ia terlihat serius membaca sebuah pengumuman yang tertera disana.

Sebuah lowongan kerja.

.

.

.

"hei, kau kembali..." Lee seonsaengnim tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol sudah menampakkan batang hidugnya diruang guru. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan temannya tersebut.

"Apa istrimu sudah baikan?"

"Ne...namun ia masih membutuhkan perawatan khusus..." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, ini daftar nilai kelas selama kau pergi. Aku sudah menyusunnya dengan rapi..." Ucap Lee seonsangnim. Chanyeol meraih kertas tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya bagaimana kabar siswa-siswa?"

"Sangat baik. Nilai mereka banyak yang mengalami peningkatan. Terutama Byun baekhyun..."

"...Baekhyun?"

"ne...ia mengalami perubahan drastis. Bahkan kemarin ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna"

"Benarkah?"

.

Baekhyun terlihat terburu-buru. Langkah kakinya sengaja ia percepat. Sesekali ia menatap jam tangannya. Pelajaran seharusnya sudah mulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu dan seharusnya ia tepat waktu jika saja ia tidak kesiangan. Ia terlalu sibuk berjalan hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dari arah samping.

BRUK...

"Aduh!" Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menabrak sesosok yeoja. Yeoja tersebut nyaris terjatuh jika saja baekhyun tidak menahannya.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah tidak memperhatikan jalan..."yeoja tersebut tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan jarinya.

"Chagi,kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang. Dan Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara yang dahulu menenangkannya ketika ia sedang menangis. Suara yang selalu menjadi pengantar tidurnya dimalam hari, dan suara yang dahulu selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta ditelinganya.

Iya...dahulu.

"Chanyeol? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana..." yeoja tersebut berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun perlahan membalikkan badannya, dan hal tertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada yeoja tersebut dan mengusap kepalanya.

Chanyeol tetap tersenyum hingga ia menyadari keberadaan baekhyun disana. Baekhyun masih berdiri dan menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" baekhyun kemudian membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara teriakan KyungSoo dari ujung koridor.

"Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi seonsaengnim akan masuk!" baekhyun mengangguk canggung dan kemudian berlari dari sana. Bersikap seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya.

Seharusnya pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tidak berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

"Chagi..."

"..."

"Chagiya~"

"Ah..Ne?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang istri yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku membawakanmu bekal..."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah seharusnya kau beristirahat?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih kotak bekal makanannya.

"...Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu..."

.

Baekhyun tahu lari dari masalah bukanlah sikap yang tepat. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bersikap seolah Chanyeol hanyalah guru dan ia hanya siswa biasa. Berusaha mengabaikan keinginannya untuk menangis disaat matanya bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Chanyeol selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dan ternyata rasanya lebih berat dari yang ia bayangkan.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kostum pandanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh kostum panda kecuali bagian wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya berkerja disebuah toko mainan, Tugasnya adalah berdiri didepan toko dan menawarkan barang-barang kepada pengunjung yang lewat.

"Silahkan kunjungi toko kami. Ada barang-barang bagus tersedia disini. Silahkan~" Baekhyun dengan senyum terbaiknya berusaha meluluhkan hati para pengunjung. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan suasana disekitar toko justru semakin ramai.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sesial apa ia sampai harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol ditoko tersebut. Chanyeol datang bersama istrinya dan mereka memutuskan untuk membeli sepasang boneka beruang. Istri Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun warna apa yang kira-kira cocok, dan Baekhyun merekomendasikan boneka beruang berwarna pink untuknya.

"Kenapa pink?" Tanya istri Chanyeol.

"Pink cocok untuk kalian. Sebab kalian terlihat sangat bahagia, seperti kekasih yang sedang kasmaran..." Jawab Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya. Sekaligus mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol didekatnya. Istri Chanyeol terlihat merona dan meraih boneka tersebut.

Ketika keduanya hendak berbalik meninggalkan toko, secara tiba-tiba istri Chanyeol berbalik dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia memberikan sebungkus coklat pada Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu..." Ucap yeoja tersebut. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan coklat terseut diatas telapak tangan baekhyun.

"te...terima kasih..." Ucap baekhyun. Istri Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu berpamitan setelahnya.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui malam itu adalah...istri Chanyeol adalah wanita yang baik. Ia sangat cantik ketika tersenyum. Dan Chanyeol sangat beruntung menikahinya. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol dan istrinya dari belakang. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan tubuh Chanyeol terlihat sangat cocok untuk berada disamping tubuh mungil istrinya dan melindunginya. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan mereka hingga secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap lurus kedalam matanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan pasti apa arti dibalik tatapan tersebut, yang ada dibenaknya hanya berpaling dan menghindari kontak mata lebih lama.

Ia tidak mau menangis ditempat umum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berakhir diruang kesehatan keesokan harinya. Tubuhnya sepertinya belum terlalu terbiasa dengan kegiatan tanpa henti dari pagi sampai malam hari. Terlebih lagi semalam udaranya sangat dingin dan Baekhyun harus rela berbaring beberapa jam kedepan karena demam tinggi. Dan otomatis ia membolos pelajaran pagi ini.

Baekhyun hampir saja terlelap hingga ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol muncul dari balik korden dan menghampiri dirinya. Baekhyun bersumpah jika saja tubuhnya sedang dalam keadaan sehat ia akan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sini.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan ia bahkan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menjaga agar matanya tetap terbuka.

"Baekhyun..."

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ada perlu apa seonsanengnim kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara empat mata setelah sekian lama. Dan semuanya terasa berbeda.

"Aku dengar dari KyungSoo, katanya kau demam tinggi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku Cuma butuh istirahat sebentar..."

"Aku dengar kau jatuh pingsan..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya. Meski Baekhyun mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, tapi sungguh bertolak belakang dengan aslinya. Tubuhnya panas dan wajahnya pucat.

"...Aku minta maaf tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Aku-"

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau sudah mempunyai istri..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur sejak awal? Jika saja kau jujur pasti aku tidak mungking membiarkan diriku begitu mudahnya menyukaimu, aku tidak mungkin menunggu dan menangisimu tiap malam seperti orang bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali! Dan sekarang kau datang dengan membawa istrimu? Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku ini apa?!" Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memarahi dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Baekhyun sesekali sesegukan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku...Tapi setidaknya dengar dulu penjelasanku..."Chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun namun segera ditepis dengan kasar oleh namja dihadapannya.

"Pergi dari sini...PERGI! Aku benci padamu! Uuuuhh~ pergi! Hiks..hiks..." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar hingga Chanyeol nyaris terjatuh. Chanyeol menatap sedih Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan terluka.

Baekhyun terus terisak hingga Chanyeol menyerah dan memutuskan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa berbeda. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak lagi bertemu setelahnya. Baekhyun lebih memilih mengikuti kelas matematika bersama Lee seonsaengnim dibanding Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya di toko boneka. Sebisa mungkin melupakan kenangannya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sesekali mengucek matanya yang terasa sangat mengantuk. Ia dan seisi kelas sudah menunggu selama setengah jam namun Lee seonsaengnim tidak juga tiba. Hingga pintu terbuka dan Lee seonsaengnim muncul dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Maafkan saya tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Sebagai gantinya kalian akan mendapatkan tugas dan silahkan kumpul diruang guru jika sudah selesai..." Lee seonsaengnim memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada ketua kelas.

"Seonsaengnim..." Panggil salah satu dari siswa.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pelajaran dikelas sebelah juga dikosongkan...katanya Kim seonsaengnim juga meminta izin tidak mengajar..."

"Kami semua mendapatkan kabar duka...bahwa istri Park seonsaengnim baru saja meninggal tadi malam..." Jawab Lee seonsaengnim. Baekhyun yang semula menopang dagupun mengangkat wajahnya. Seisi kelas pun kaget, banyak dari siswa-siswa yang berbisik satu sama lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka baru tahu bahwa ternyata Park seonsaengim sudah menikah. Lee seonsaengnim melihat perubahan dari suasana kelas dan iapun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Istri Park seonsaengnim menderita kanker...Ia baru saja sembuh dari koma namun beberapa hari lalu kondisinya memburuk. Dan semalam ia meninggal dirumah sakit...Dan beberapa guru berencana untuk berkunjumh ke rumah duka.."

Lee seonsaengnim pun berpamitan tidak lama setelahnya. Meninggalkan seisi kelas yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap istri Chanyeol. Ia merasa bersalah sebab telah hadir dalam pernikahan mereka. Dan ia merasa bersalah sebab dengan lancangnya telah mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setahun sejak kejadian tersebut. Dan keadaan perlahan berangsur membaik. Eomma Baekhyun sudah tidak kembali pada pekerjaan lamanya. Ia mendapat pekerjaan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia membantu perekonomian keluarganya dengan tetap bekerja paruh waktu di toko boneka tersebut.

Baekhyun perlahan mulai dapat mengembalikan senyumnya. Ia mendapatkan kembali kehangatan keluarganya, ia mendapatkan kembali semangatnya untuk belajar, dan ia mendapatkan kembali harapan untuk meneruskan mimpinya. Namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang kosong. Kekosongan yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan nyeri dihatinya meski hanya memikirkannya sebentar.

Dan yang dapat mengisi kekosongan itu hanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kostum teddy bearnya. Sekarang adalah jadwalnya untuk bekerja. Seperti biasa, ia harus tersenyum dan terkadang mengikutsertakan aegyonya untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung.

"Permisi..." Sapa seseorang pada petugas kasir.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Jawab petugas kasir tersebut ramah.

"Aku ingin membeli boneka..." Ucap sosok tersebut.

"Baiklah...boneka apa yang anda inginkan?" Tanya petugas itu lagi. Si pelanggan terdiam. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunjuk sesuatu.

"Aku ingin boneka yang itu. Yang sedang berdiri dengan kostum teddy bear berwarna biru..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga ia berada disini. Masih dengan kostum teddy bearnya. Seingatnya beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih berada ditoko boneka. Tapi pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini justru sebuah taman bermain yang sepi. Meski musim dingin sudah berlalu namun tangan Baekhyun terasa sangat dingin.

Namun baekhyun tahu pasti yang membuat dingin bukanlah suhu udara, tetapi kehadiran sosok disebelahnya.

Sosok yang membawanya kabur dari tempatnya bekerja.

Sosok yang sudah tidak ia temui selama hampir setahun.

Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..." Suara berat tersebut menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ayunan yang tengah ia naiki. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat tatkala sosok tersebut berjongkok tepat dihadapannya.

"..."

"...Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"...Baik-baik saja..."Jawab Baekhyun. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia belum sanggup menatap lurus kedalam manik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Pasca kabar meninggalnya istri Chanyeol, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Dan mereka berdua tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah di ruang kesehatan. Dimana Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kabarku baik..." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"..."

"Baek..."

"..."

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang aku perbuat dimasa lalu. Aku tidak tahu akibatnya akan seperti ini..." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku dan istriku baru menikah 2 tahun. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga dokter memvonis istriku terkena kanker. Kami sudah mengupayakan segala cara. Istriku meminta untuk di operasi meski kemungkinan berhasil kurang dari 50 persen. Dan pasca operasi, ia koma selama kurang lebih setahun..."

Baekhyun mulai terbawa oleh cerita Chanyeol. Perlahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sosok namja dihadapannya. Dan begitu mata keduanya bertemu, Baekhyun kembali merasakan perasaan asing dihatinya. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan setahun belakangan.

Dan Chanyeol memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada baekhyun.

"Aku sangat frustasi setelahnya. Aku kesepian dan sedih..."

"..."

"...Hingga aku menemukan sesosok namja mungil yang kelihatannya tidak kalah kesepian denganku. Aku sering mendapatinya melamun selama pelajaran berlangsung. Aku sering melihatnya terdiam ketika seisi kelas tertawa. Aku juga sering melihatnya berjalan sendirian sepulang sekolah. Aku mulai penasaran dengannya. Lalu aku bertanya pada lee seonsaengnim siapa nama namja tersebut. Dan siapa sangka? Ia sedang berada dihadapanku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun..." Ucap Chanyeol. Dapat ia saksikan raut ekspresi terkejut baekhyun. Bibirnya setengah terbuka dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun menginginkan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku mengira kita akan saling melupakan setelah kejadian di klub malam itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Melihatmu menangis di ruang kesehatan dan mendengar seluruh ceritamu tentang Appa dan Eommamu membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Rasanya aku ingin tetap berada disampingmu..." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Merapikan poni Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi wajahn manisnya.

"...bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Aku merasa bahagia ketika mendapat kabar bahwa ia telah siuman. Namun disisi lain aku juga sedih menyadari fakta bahwa aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku terlalu terbawa oleh kebersamaan kita dan membuatku lupa bahwa aku masih terikat oleh pernikahan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sebab disaat istriku berada disampingku, aku malah terus-terusan mengingatmu..."

"..."

"Aku sangat kaget ketika istriku bertanya apakah aku sudah memiliki calon pengganti ketika ia meninggal nanti. Aku mengelak pada awalnya, tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih disaat ia sedang sakit..."

"...Lalu?"

"Ia memintaku untuk segera mencari penggantinya ketika ia meninggal nanti. Ia hanya punya satu permintaan. Ia memintaku untuk terus berada disampingnya hingga ia meninggal. Dan aku memenuhinya..."Ucap Chanyeol. Senyumnya perlahan memudar. Ia memalingkan kepalanya agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya menangis.

Baekhyun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan membawa Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung Chanyeol lembut.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol...Aku turut menyesal..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya meraih tubuh mungil baekhyun dan membalas pelukannya.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol disela pelukan tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu...sudah pasti aku memaafkanmu..." Jawab baekhyun dengan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"...Aku pulang,baekhyun..."

"Selamat datang kembali,Chanyeol..."

**END**

Errr author comeback(?) dengan ff chanbaek. Btw disini ada yg suka hansoo gak? Author barusan nonton exo showtime episode 4 dan entah mengapa seneng banget pas liat luhan ngerangkul kyungsoo aaaaaak help meeeeeh. Unyu banget merekaaaa ;A;

Takut aja nanti keharmonisan kaisoo dan hunhan terkontaminasi oleh hal semacam itu. But i just cant contain my feeling hiksu

Ah sudahlah. Abaikan. Dan buat ffku yang Gone sepertinya hiatus untuk sementara waktu soalnya author nge blank dan gatau mau lanjutin ceritanya kayak gimana wakakak

Makasih buat yang sudah baca ff ini. Review please? *joget oplosan bareng exo*


End file.
